Mother
by FukaiMori
Summary: The one person that Yami never expected to see again. [YAOI]


FM: I don't own YGO! I do own Naoki Raku/Hapshetsut! There's gonna be some fluffiness in here between some of the characters and some kawaiiness! ^^ Now, with that said! Let move on shall wee. ^^  
  
Jounouchi: Hey! Don't we get a say!???  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
FM: Uhm...No.  
  
Everyone: *anime fall* D'oh!  
  
FM: ^^ Heres some of the translation.  
  
Naze-Why  
Mother "Mare na Kankaku Desu"  
  
Mother: Unusual Feeling  
The long ivory hair and the crimson eyes that you can't look away from, no matter how hard you try.  
  
Well, that's what everyone told Naoki. But she just thinks herself more as an albino then some ningyo hime....doll princess.  
  
*CLANK!*  
  
Naoki look down to see the Millennium item that some guy named Shaadi, gave her. She grabbed it and made sure it wasn't dent or anything.  
  
\\Its a sturdy thing. It won't break\\ a gently voice spoke.  
  
\I thought you were alsleep.\ Naoki thought back, picking up her luggage.  
  
A mental smile formed in her head. \\I can't. I could feel his aura somewhere. I'm so excited.\\  
  
Naoki rolled her eyes. \You reeeally need to calm down, Raku.\  
  
\\I'm sorry, but I haven't seen my baby boy in such a loong time.\\  
  
Naoki smiled and walked out of the airport.  
*BEEP!! BEEP!!*  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEP!!!*  
  
*VROOOOOOOOM!!!!*  
  
A piece of paper flew by as Naoki's hair whipped around her. She tuck some of the silver hair behind her ears. She held her luggage close to her as people rushed around her. Naoki looked around to see that most adult were dressed in business suits, while she looked like a girl with long ivory hair, crimson eyes dressed in a violet trench coat, silver tank top and black pants.  
  
\So tell Miss Queen. Where to know?\ Naoki asked.  
  
\\Let me take over.\\ Raku pleaded. \\It'll be faster if I take over.\\  
  
\I dunno...I don't like the sound of that.\ the girl took the Ankh and closed her eyes as the Sennen eye appeared on her forehead underneath her bangs.  
  
*FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!!!!*  
  
Another piece of paper flew by.  
**Arcade Game**  
  
*ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOM!!*  
  
Yuugi looked around as he felt a warm, welcoming, motherly feeling.  
  
\\You felt it too, huh?\\ Yami asked.  
  
Yuugi nodded and looked around, but he didn't get much looking done as his friend Jounouchi pulled on the nap of his shirt.  
  
"Come on Yug. I'm starving here." Jounouchi stomach growled in agreement.  
  
Yuugi chuckled as he went to go order them some food. He passed by a mirror and didn't see his reflection stayed there and look different.  
  
Yami appeared in the mirror and look at the entrance then vanished when people walked by. He would reappear and keep looking out the entrance.  
  
Yuugi came by and almost dropped the tray as he spotted his Yami there.  
  
"what are you doing there!??' hissed Yuugi. He looked around to see if anyone was looking at him.  
  
\\Can't you feel it?\\ Yuugi looked confused. \\That warm fuzzy feeling. It seem to be getting closer.\\  
  
Yuugi looked around as the Spirit returned back to his Puzzle. \I don't see anyone. Would they be wearing one of the Millennium items?\  
  
\\I don't know. I know that Bakura has the Millennium Ring and Eye. We have the Puzzle and Tauk that Isis gave to us. Marik and Malik have the Rod, and Shaadi has the Ankh and Scale.\\ Yuugi could feel the Spirit thinking hard through the link they shared.  
  
\\Unless Shaadi had given one of the two items he guards away, or there's another item out there that we don't know about.\\  
  
Yuugi nodded, he was brought back to reality due to Jounouchi shouting for food.  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming!" the boy walked over there and had to drop the tray fast and snatch his hands away as Jounouchi and Honda attacked the food.  
  
\\Feh,\\ Yami crossed his arms. \\Those two would eat anything that's consumable.\\  
  
Yuugi snickered as he pulled out a candy bar from his pocket and began to eat it.  
Yami was still concentrating on the warm fuzzy feeling that he was getting. He closed his eyes and sat Indian style as he crossed his arms.  
  
"I know it can't be Malik or Bakura. Those two send out dark energy waves. Hm.."  
  
Yami began to think harder. "It could be a yami, but it's probably a female. But the feeling seems familiar, naze?"  
  
Suddenly his Soul Room was filled with a sound of a young female voice singing to him. Yami laid down on one of the stairs and look up to see a mirror pool, but the image a bit fuzzy.  
  
'Why does this always happen when I'm stressed out or nerves?' he thought.  
  
The memory that was being played was fuzzy since Yami couldn't remember anything that well, but he could hear the soft singing that he did remember.  
Yuugi felt Yami relax then a steady vibe go through him. He closed his eyes and pushed the door open to Yami's Soul Room. There the room was filled with someone singing and Yami sleeping on one of the stairs.  
  
He look up to see a mirror pool in the spacey sky. The reflection was fuzzy, but he could make out a girl with long silver ivory hair with black streaks, singing to a bundle in her arms.  
A crimson eye opened up, glazed over.  
  
The figure stood ontop on one of the lamp post, the long ivory hair with black streaks; whipping around her as she look up to the blue watery sky.  
FM:A little short there aren't we??  
  
Bakura: *pokes the fic* Pharaoh no baka has a mother!???  
  
Yami:...  
  
FM: -_-;;; This just proves how stupid Tomb Robber no baka really is.  
  
Bakura: WHAT!? WHAT DID YOU SAY!???  
  
Ryou: Review!! 


End file.
